Aprendendo a amar
by Yukari Higurashi
Summary: Sango Makino não gostava do inverno, sentia que a neve deixava seu coração ainda mais gelado, mas ela pode mudar de opinião ao entrar para o clube de conselhos amorosos do inconveniente Miroku, e descobrir que a felicidade esta mais perto do que imagina.


era uma manhã gelada como todas as outras de fevereiro. A neve cobria todos os carros e telhados das casa. A jovem de lisos cabelos negros e olhos verdes caminhada desanimada rumo à escola.

Sango Makino não gostava do inverno. Definitivamente, a considerava a mais desprezível das estações. Gostava do calor do verão, das sakuras na primavera e das cores que pintavam as arvores no outono. Mas o inverno, ah, ás vezes desejava ser um urso, e dormir durante os três longos e torturantes meses.

- Hei, Sango-Chan ! – Suas colegas do colegial se vieram ao seu encontro rindo como sempre.

- Quer ir com a gente no Winter Love depois da aula ? – Perguntou Kagome, animada. "Winter Love" era o café mais freqüentado pelos adolescentes da região. Mas, sempre achara o nome ridículo. Afinal, qual o sentido em "Amor de inverno ?"

- Vamos, vai ser divertido. – Completou a outra, chamada Rin.

- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru vão também?

- È claro! – Disseram as duas garotas em uníssono.

- Esquece...não tenho vocação pra segurar vela. – Respondeu.

- Aff, então arruma um namorado, droga. – Kagome disse irritada. – Assim vai poder sair mais com a gente.

- A Kagome-chan tem razão Sango. Escuta, por que não entra pra o clube do Miroku? Ouvi dizer que várias garotas em busca do amor entraram...

Ela resolveu sair dali antes que começassem a discutir outra vez. Era fácil. Os namorados de suas melhores amigas eram os caras mais legais que já conhecera. Um, esquentadinho o outro, o típico "silencioso encantador", mas no fundo, bem no fundo, gentis e amáveis. As vezes tinha inveja da sorte das melhores amigas.

...

Lembrou do que Rin dissera. Miroku, o garoto mais galinha do colégio, criara um clube em para aqueles que querem aprender a amar. Oras, desde quando, ELE, sabia alguma coisa sobre amor ? Mesmo assim, deu um jeito de despista-las, e no fim do dia, lá estava ela, no tal clube.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos violeta entrou na pequena sala com algumas cadeiras. Todas as garotas lá presentes suspiraram apaixonadas, menos Sango, que virou a cara, ainda se perguntando por que estava ali.

- Sangozinha ! – O moreno se aproximou dela, com um sorriso quase infantil – Que bom que veio ! Mas, sinceramente, nunca imaginei vê-la...

Tap!

Antes que terminasse de falar, sentiu a face arder e tinha certeza de que os finos e longos dedos da moça estavam perfeitamente desenhados em sua bochecha. Mas fingiu não ter sentido dor alguma e se apresentou para a "classe". A aula fluía tranquilamente, e Miroku estava visivelmente satisfeito.

Uma coisa importante se quiserem ter sorte com relacionamentos, é o jeito de se vestir. Por exemplo, a Makino... – Dizia com ar de professor, e parou, para apontar para a dita cuja, que soltou gritinhos de alegria. – está linda, uma verdadeira deusa. Já a senhorita Sango...- Fez uma cara nada agradável a se referir a garota, que o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Termine a frase... E vai acordar no hospital.

- B-bom... Então... Vamos mudar de assunto tudo bem? Já sei... Suzu venha aqui, por favor.

- Sim Miroku-sensei. – Respondeu prontamente a garota loira que se dirigiu ao centro do lugar.

- "Hihi... quer dizer que até de sensei elas me chamam. Cara, isso ta ficando cada vez melhor..." – Pensou ele. - Imagine que você está na rua, quando de repente... Um lindo e gentil rapaz vem conversar com você...

- Hei idiota, por acaso você vai fazer o papel de "lindo e gentil rapaz"? - debochou Sango.

- Algum problema?

- Huashsushuauahau – A menina começou a rir compulsivamente.

- Bom, onde estávamos? Ah sim! – Ele respirou fundo e pigarreou se preparando para a encenação. – Oi linda...

- Huashsushuauahau

- E o que foi agora Sango? - Perguntou ele novamente mirando na direção dela.

- Nada não...Huashsushuauahau...- Ela parou para limpar uma lagrima. – Ok, parei. Pode continuar "sensei" Huashsushuauahau.

Durante duas horas, continuou a mesma ladainha. Era Miroku abrir a boca, que Sango começava a gargalhar escandalosamente, como se a voz dele fosse uma piada para seus ouvidos.

- Sango... - Ele chamou depois que a aula acabou e todo mundo já tinha ido embora. – Espere um minuto.

- O que é ? Vai dar em cima de mim de novo ou me repreender pelo meu mau comportamento?

- Não é nada disso, eu só queria dizer que...fiquei feliz por ter vindo.

- Olha aqui, só por que resolvi entrar para esse clube idiota, não quer dizer que pode me tratar igual aquelas garotas.

- Eu jamais faria isso, acredite em mim. – Pela primeira vez, Sango viu sinceridade nas palavras dele e ficou levemente corada.

- Imbecil! Viu que fez ? Agora estou atrasada ! Agora vou ter que correr pra pegar o ônibus e voltar para casa. – Mudou de assunto rapidamente, tentanto disfarçar o rosto vermelho e foi embora.

- Ah... - Miroku suspirou, sem entender nada. – O que ela tem contra mim ?

...

Os dias se seguiram. Obviamente, Kagome e Rin quase morreram de rir quando ela contou a novidade. Mas ficaram surpresas, ao ver que as aulas realmente surtiram efeito. Primeiro abandonara as roupas de mendigo – como costumavam chamar sua calça larga cheia de rasgos e a camiseta bem acima do seu numero –. Depois, parara de espancar qualquer cara que viesse lhe dar um simples "bom-dia" e tentava, aos poucos, se tornar mais extrovertida.

- Sango-Chan, é incrível, nunca imaginei que o Miroku resolveria todos os seus problemas.

- Bah, até parece. Eu só estava cansada de ficar sozinha... e resolvi mudar um pouco.

- Ah, então, se é assim, acho que você não vai se importar em se atrasar para o clube dele não é ? – Falou Rin.

- Ai droga ! – A garota pegou suas coisas e saiu apressada, deixando para trás as amigas que como sempre, estavam rindo.

A aproximação, o primeiro encontro, dicas importantes, assuntos para se conversar durante o encontro, lugares para ir, como se comportar. Essas eram as pautas das aulas que ela vinha assistindo, tudo explicado, claro, do jeito Miroku, ou seja, não exatamente voltadas para o lado "romântico" da coisa.

Mesmo tendo se tornado mais popular entre os garotos, Sango ainda não estava feliz. A neve que caia sobre seu corpo enquanto corria, continuava fria e dolorosa. Ainda sonhava com aquelas cenas de filmes antigos, com o típico casal na neve, parecendo não se importar com a baixa temperatura.

- Sangozinha, senta ai – Disse, o "professor", ao ver finalmente a jovem entrar na sala. – Hoje o assunto vai ser bem interessante...

- Sim claro, como todos os outros dias...quem vai ser a sua ajudante para as demonstrações desta vez? – Respondeu em tom de deboche.

- Hoje vocês vão aprender como se comportar quando chegar o momento o primeiro beijo. – Quando terminou de falar, gritos eufóricos tomaram conta da sala e a maioria as garotas tinham as mãos estendidas rezando para serem escolhidas. Miroku quis escolher a jovem agressiva de olhos verdes, mas prezava por sua integridade física. Yume.

Sango ficou estranhamente desconfortável, não queria ver aquilo. O rapaz ficou frente a frente com a garota escolhida, fitando-a fixamente e pedindo por favor para que ela parasse de gritar. Sem sequer notar, se viu diante de ambos, com a cabeça baixa, observando a aproximação dos lábios.

- Ahh, eu não acho que seja uma boa...- Foi um ato impensado. Se meteu na frente e dos dois tentando evitar aquilo, mas acabou empurrando a rival e recebeu o beijo em seu lugar. Todos os presentes ficaram sem entender nada. Quando se deu conta do que acabara de fazer, saiu dali correndo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Já longe dali, ela se perguntava por que fizera aquilo.

...

Uma semana se passou desde de o ocorrido. Ela não foi mais a nenhuma aula, nem trocara mais uma palavra sequer com ele.

-Kagome, Rin ! – Miroku chamou. – Onde esta a Sango ?

- Ali. – Rin apontou para uma arvore a alguns metros de onde estavam. – Parece que ela tinha um encontro com um cara da turma B, mas acho que ele não vem.

- A coitadinha tem sofrido muito esses dias, e claro que a culpa é...- Kagome não terminou a frase, o garoto já não estava mais ali.

...

Estava muito frio ali. A neve começava a cair, como se fosse um aviso de que deveria desistir e ir embora. Ele não viria mesmo. Não que realmente tivesse importância, mas aquilo a fazia se sentir mal. As colegas criaram o boato de que empurrara Yume de propósito naquele dia, a fama de que ela era igual a todas as outras garotas que passavam a vida correndo atrás do mulherengo Miroku se espalhou.

- Sango... – O rapaz de olhos violeta se aproximou devagar. – Será que eu...

- Vai embora... - Respondeu virando o rosto. Mas ele não se intimidou com aquele ato, percebeu que ela estava encolhida, certamente, sentia frio, por isso, tirou sua jaqueta, e a colocou delicadamente sobre os ombros da jovem e sentou ao seu lado.

- Só queria dizer que sinto muito.

- Deixa pra lá...no final das contas, continuo sozinha, meu coração continua gelado.

- Pra falar a verdade... Eu também me sinto assim. Acho que nós dois somos um desastre quando o assunto é relacionamento não acha? – Disse rindo, tentando anima-la.

- È...- Ela sorriu também... – Já que é assim, talvez nos devêssemos tentar aprender a amar juntos, não acha ?

Sem pensar em mais nada, fechou os olhos, se aproximou e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Um ato que inicialmente o surpreendeu, mas nada disse. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor da morena, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Sango não odiava mais o inverno. Finalmente, os flocos de neve pareciam não ser capaz de atingi-los. Finalmente, a garota encontrara aquilo que tanto buscava...Alguem que aquecesse não apenas seus ombros, mas principalmente, seu coração.

Fim


End file.
